One or Two
by boyarina
Summary: Hinata masquerading around as Mitarashi Anko
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

The more I think about it, the more I realize there is nothing more artistic than to love others

-Vincent Van Gogh 

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto.

One or Two  
by boyarina

Let it not be said that Hyuuga Hinata is one horny bitch. Let not anyone know about her fetish to see a human cock, put it inside her mouth and suck it like it's the best piece of candy there ever was. Leave everyone clueless about her need to feel passion, desire and mindless sex so they would not treat her any different than before.

She needs it only for one day anyway. Would it hurt too much to ask?

Hinata knew no one could aid her and see her wish to fruitition. This is the reason why she had taken up arms and decided that she would have to do things by herself.

Hinata, shy, eternally virgin Hinata (not so very proud of it, mind you, she's already 20! For the love of God, someone get her down and dirty!) disguised herself as Mitarashi Anko (inventor of henge, you are one hell of a genius) for no one would find it suspicious or strange that this woman would just simply walk in an adult store selling… adult stuff… and consequently buy them… adult things.

(Okay, fine, she'll just go ahead and say it. SEX TOYS! SEX TOYS!)

"Anko-san, ohayo! You're here again! How was the dildo you bought yesterday?"

Hinata swallowed thickly as she forced a wide smile to break on her face for the benefit of the store clerk who had opened the door for her. Hopefully, the happy go-lucky grin that she has on her face right now would match exactly the way Anko-san does it.

"It is okay." She replied somewhat hesitantly, trying to retrieve a mental picture in her head of what a dildo maybe. Realizing that her speech is not really delivered in the manner Anko-san would have said it; she quickly cleared her throat and pumped gusto into her next words.

"Uh, I mean it's REALLY nice."

Hinata felt her smile falter when the store clerk made clucking noises with her tongue.

"I told you yesterday, you wouldn't be happy with the size, Anko-san! It was too small for you!"

The store clerk began dragging her back to the middle of an aisle with two 5-rowed shelves on each side. Hinata's mouth went dry as she took in the figure after figure of plastic human cocks of various colors, sizes and functions…? (vibrating, hey look at that, squirting! Ohhh…wait, what's that? Changing flavors?) The two shelves are filled with these plastic imitations of the Real Thing to the brim. They are literally crammed together so no space is wasted; giving Hinata more than an eyeful of what she could expect from a real, well, cock.

"Here's a twelve-inch dildo, Anko-san. This one's more like you!" the store clerk gaily exclaimed as she shoved into Hianta's hands a 'dildo' as fat as her wrist and the size of a ruler. Eyes wide, Hinata tested the weight of the thing, clasping and unclasping her hand around the huge plastic dick.

IS this how copping a man's erection feels like? It sure is… weird. Too heavy. Too large. Too…hey, it's the one that changes flavors. Nice.

"So do you like that?" the store clerk asked, hands held in a prayerful gesture. "That's our best and largest!"

Hinata nodded, furiously trying to stave away the blush already creeping up her neck.

"Hai. How much does it cost?"

"Oh, posh," the store clerk waved her hand dismissively. "You get it at a discounted price if you return the other one. How long was it?"

"Erm," Hinata bit the inside of her cheek and glanced at the dildo in her grasp. Wagering a rather not-so-brilliant guess, she said, "4 inches?"

Hinata mentally kicked herself on the head when the store clerk looked at her dubiously for the longest while.

"Surely it's somewhere between 9 or 10, wasn't it?" the store clerk asked, scratching her head as Hinata admonished herself for even brainlessly guess something she had no idea what to answer. She simply could have said she forgot or something, but noooo, she really had to say a number, didn't she?-!

"Ahh, yes, it must have slipped my mind and I got it confused with something else." Hinata wiggled the dildo in front of the storeowner in order to discourage the woman from searching her face further. "Having one too many of these, erm, babies could get confusing." She mimed jingling a bell beside her ear as she tried to laugh uproariously, thinking this is something Anko-san might do in these kinds of embarrassing situations.

Seemingly dissatisfied with Hinata's statement, the store clerk furrowed her brows together and began to nibble on her lower lip.

"Didn't you mention yesterday that that was your first time to try a dildo since you never really need the likes?"

Sweat broke on Hinata's temple as her laughter dribbled down to a squeak. Turning tail and highlighting out of this place; away from this oh-my-gawd-this-is-so-not-happening situation is now on the top of Hinata's priority list.

"Ah. Hehe. I obviously lied! You caught me there, champ!" Hinata said in a high pitched voice, even punching the store clerk on the arm to diffuse the nervous tension coming right from her. When the store clerk's face didn't clear-up for a moment too long, Hinata replayed what she just said in her head and found the word she probably should not have uttered.

Anko-san never do use the word 'champ' does she? Egads, Hinata does not know the woman enough to some up with a fitting statement that would convey to the one she is speaking to that she is actually Anko!

"Oh, don't worry about it, Anko-san. Your secret is safe with me." The store clerk patted Hinata on the arm, completely misreading the 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights-of-an-incoming-car' expression on her face. Puffing a breath out, Hinata let herself to be led away by the clerk to the cash register.

"So are you gonna be using those dildos for The Hole and the butt hole?"

The wave of relief that was about to wash over Hinata as the store clerk bought her lie, became a solid mass of ice, creaking and cracking until it finally broke down and rained a thousand ice particles down on her spine.

She came here to buy something (a dildo it is named apparently) that would pleasure her where no man could not (no one would really want to go to bed with her; not that she already tried asking, but it is a possibility), but she didn't expect to obtain some useful—not to mention, heart stopping—information.

"Y-yeah…butt hole.." HInata acquiesced dazedly, unable to stop the stammer that tangled itself into her words. As the store clerk rang up he purchases, her uninhibited imagination conjured image after image of just how this gargantuan plastic dick would fit her hole and her butt hole.

"Anyway, you need cream for that. So I added this two-dollar cream here and together with the dildo, that's $39.90"

Hinata absently fished around her purse for the exact amount, unable to fully tear herself away from the picture of her with two dildos shoved up into two of her available orifices. After four minutes of rummaging through the bills (and after 6 positions of her in pure ecstasy with dildos sticking out of her), Hinata finally handed her payment to the clerk.

"Thank you! Come again, Anko-san!"

Hinata bowed to the store clerk, the picture of her jerking off using two dildos still stuck in her mind. 

Coming back here may not be such a bad idea after all.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Gaara could not find a female in heat in Suna. Maybe it is because of all the sand and grit that usually gets stuck up his nose whenever he tries to smell one out. Maybe it is because Suna is about 40-50 miles away from Konoha (where he is currently at) and his sense of smell could not really reach that distance. But still, the fact remains that he coul pick up the scent of a female in heat in Suna. That is why he is roaming around in Konoha in search for a girl he could bump into on the road and take to bed to hump into.

Yes, release, release. This is exactly what he needs.

He found his two candidates not an hour later. They both look so much like the other; Gaara thought he was seeing doubles at first. He scanned the crowd loitering amongst them and seeing that everything else appears to be normal, he had come to one conclusion: they are twins who do not want to be seen together. He has to have at least one of them. Two, at the most—that would depose Temari-neechan's opinion of him being a total bore.

She maybe right in saying that he posses no funny wit, nor charm; has a meaner and badder than the devil himself attitude; and has a very symmetrical, if not downright monochromatic outlook in life. True, he may not be able to change the first four traits of his, but the last two he is going to amend beginning this moment. He is no longer going to be content in being a boorish, 'I-am-actually-closely-related-to-a-wall' kind of person. From now on, he is going to have at least one part of his life stay healthy and active.

His sex life.

Now, whom to chose between these two lucky women?

After role playing rocks, papers, and scissors with his sand, twice—both times in which he and his sand came up with nothing but paper—he had decided to call it a draw and follow the identical twin that had a package in her hands. She is the one whom he had dibs for initially anyways; no sense in prolonging the moment of bumping and grinding with her.

Putting his nose up in the air, Gaara sniffed the scent left in her trail and savored it while it lasted. That musky scent he detected (though mixed in whatever perfume she is wearing…mmm...definitely vanilla…) could not be mistaken for anything than her readiness and/or willingness to mate. He might probably get to find out if she is amenable in doing the act with him once he quits lazing around and actually go after her.

Hmmmm… where could she have gone off to?

Gaara spanned his surroundings and spotted the bobbing ponytail of his quarry. He quickly geared into action so he would not lose sight of her again. Leaping into trees, buildings, rooftops, and fences, he dogged her tracks, careful so she could sense his presence.

She looks a tad older than he is, but he could feel an aura of timidity around her that could work to his advantage.

This is certainly going to be soooooo fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

Life is so annoyingly ironic, it's freaking funny.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto.

**One or Two**

**By Boyarina**

**Chapter Two: Hinata and Her Toy**

There was a little something to be said regarding going out of your comfort zone. For Hinata, four words would just about sum it all up: "Do not do it." This statement was not hard to learn by heart. With the innumerable number of times that she had found herself wedged between a technically embarrassing situation and the nagging whispers of guilt, Hinata knew all too well that doing something you normally would not do could only result in you being the central victim of a Greek tragedy. She was perfectly aware of this. Hard and fast truth of her life as it was, suddenly forgetting it would be unthinkable. But, Hinata did exactly that—she ignored it, pushed it way, way back in the recesses of her brain and eventually (stupidly) forgot about it. All precautions about the dangers lying in wait for her were lost. Happy and ecstatic for the new adventure she had embarked on, Hinata didn't realize that she had practically set the stage of her own Greek tragedy.

Until now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara already had a mental picture of his prize in his mind. He had dressed her in all manner of tight and skimpy clothing in his head then slowly peeled them off until she was wearing only but the bear minimum requirement that were just about enough to say that she was still (at the very least) covered. Her come hither look, her sexy invitation once she learned of his intent were both played so well by imagination that he didn't doubt for a second that these were really the events that would take place.

But then, she transformed on him. No, she didn't do it on purpose. He was spying on her when she suddenly cast aside her fake identity, took a long deep breath, exhaled and then emptied the contents of her package on the bed. Though Gaara didn't show it, he was taken aback by surprise at the sight. The girl he had followed here in this dingy hotel room was none other than Hyuuga Hinata. What was more it that was she got clutched in her hands a dildo almost the size of his own (to be ever so blunt about it) dick.

It was fascinating to say the least. After he got over his initial shock, his memories of Hinata came back to him. Back when they were 16 years old, her father approached him to ask if he would consider Hinata to be his future bride. Gaara had told Hinata's father that he would like to meet Hinata first, just for the sake of saying that he had tried, did his part, but it really just didn't work out.

And it really didn't. Hinata had been too twitchy for him. She had stammered a lot, apologized too much. Gaara hated it. One thing that he could not stand when it comes to the opposite sex was the trait of being spineless. Hinata, based on that meeting he had with her, was all that and more.

Gaara had not crossed paths with her since then, not even by chance. It was probably because they were from two different villages. And during the times he had actually visited Konoha, he was in the red district, the least likely place that anyone would find Hinata.

But again, this was fascinating. Stammering, spineless Hinata was the very person whose tracks he had been dogging. Her path led them right here in this hotel room, a dick in her grasp. Was she expecting someone to se it on her? Was she planning to do it alone?

The answer came a few seconds later. Gaara watched as Hinata did a quick survey of the room and then began to strip down to her underwear. All this time, she had yet to let of her toy. She sat at the foot of the bed and held up the dildo in front of her face. She smiled queasily.

"How am I going to fit you in me?"

Gaara at some point earlier thought of leaving. The circumstances now changed, however, and they required for him to remain. Looking at it in a shinobi's point of view, he was now dealing with a lady in distress, and her problem was "how to fit the dildo inside of her." Truth to be told, he was only to willing to assist her with that.

Gaara grinned an indiscernible cheeky grin.

The room where Hinata was in has no booby traps of any sort. It would be easy to slip inside of it. Gaara waited until Hinata's back was turned on him when he made his entrance.

"You know, it wouldn't take a math genius how to figure that out."

Hinata jumped a foot in the air. She swiveled around, recognized who he was and gasped.

"Oh. My. God."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata backed away from the figure standing before her. She knew him and he knew her. Her father talked about getting them together once, but Gaara had rejected her. Now, he was here. Talk about humiliation.

There was no dignity from where she was standing at right now. She felt both like crawling into the underside of the bed and belting out a maniacal laugh. What was she left to do anyway? Throw the sheets to cover herself? Stammer out an explanation? Blush to the roots of her hair?

Wait. She was already doing that. Something done differently was in order. After all, Gaara couldn't really reject her twice.

Hinata grappled for her composure, stuck it neatly in place and collected herself. "Gaara-san, you must be in the wrong room."

An amused expression met her statement. "Actually, I am thinking more like YOU are in the wrong place."

Witty comebacks floated around Hinata's head, several of which she could have used as a verbal parry to what Gaara had said. She could have grabbed one and tossed it into their conversation. But, Gaara strode over to her so fast, her throat suddenly closed up. Her feet retreated automatically until her calves touched the rear of the bed. The dildo dropped fro her hand and rolled to the middle of the bed.

There was nowhere else for her to go. Hinata opened her mouth to demand/yelp/squeak for Gaara to move away from her. Once again, she was saved from saying anything as Gaara simply stepped to the side and sat on the bed instead of closing in on her. Shoulders sagging, she sighed in relief.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you said you were having a problem with this?"

Hinata cranked her head all the way to the back to check what Gaara was pertaining to. Seeing what he had gotten his hands onto made Hinata swivel around and gasp. Horror dawned in her. He was holding the dildo she had bought, examining it like it was some great artifact. This time, Hinata managed out a squeak. She had forgotten all about her purchase, until Gaara bought it up.

"N-no problem!" She half-stuttered, half-gurgled out. "No problem at all!" She attempted to grab the dildo out of Gaara's hands. However, he held it out of her reach. Frustration prodded Hinata to lean further in order to catch her prize. The cocky smile on Gaara's lips added to her frustration, pushing her to exert more effort to seize the dildo.

She really shouldn't have bought the damn thing in the first place!

No matter how hard Hinata tried, she still gained no access. Gaara, insufferable boar that he was, kept his cocky grin in place, amused by her struggles. A growl suddenly broke out of her lips. It really was unintentional but she got quite incensed when she heard it. Feeling a bit more bold and daring now, she raised her foot…

And stomped it right on Gaara's chest. What she had done exhilarated her, whilst it stunned Gaara. There was nothing that could have stopped her from getting the dildo she so needed, at least to her thinking. That was why, she, Hinata the great, the invincible, disregarded plausible consequences and just simply swiped at the dildo that Gaara (in actuality) has no right to hold.

It was supposed to her moment of glory. Just that, Gaara snapped out of his momentary lapse a second earlier than she had expected. With his facilities in check, while Hinata was all but lost hers due to extreme excitement at the idea of wining over him, Gaara immediately latched onto the foot she had been using to pin him down and used that to lift her and threw her off him. She sailed past his head; would have hit the wall the bed was pushed against to if not for her dexterity. Cat-like, she did a head-flip and landed on both her hands and knees.

Recovering was at the bottom of Hinata's 'things-to-think-about-and-things-that-she-should-be-feeling-after-being-tossed-in-the-air-and-landing-almost-sprawled-on-the-bed'. Since her top priority was actually calling Gaara names and listing the objects she should throw at his directions instead of plotting her next moves, she was not exactly prepared when Gaara lunged to tackle her.

He flipped her easily, exposing her bare (read: COMPLETELY NAKED) underbelly. He was on top of her in his all fours. Though being aware of her vulnerable position came a little too late, at least Hinata realized now that she better cook up something to steal the dildo from Gaara. This was her chance.

"Why are you so eager to get this dildo from me?" Gaara asked. This question was obviously for her (as no one else was there, but the two of them) but Hinata did not pick up on it until after a couple of heartbeats have passed. She had been so busy spying for the location of the dildo (which she eventually found pinned beneath one of Gaara's palms) that the question just went right over her head.

"Hinata."

She jerked her head and finally became cognizant enough to tell that Gaara was waiting for an answer.

"Nani?"

Gaara pursed his lips, displeased because she didn't paid enough attention to understand what he was asking of her. Hinata didn't worry herself too much with his reaction, however, as she became absorbed once again in the task of setting her dildo free. Her fingers crawled over to their target and they would have started prying it loose if Gaara only had stayed quiet. As though purposively stunning her and freezing her in place, his very next words iced her world over.

"You won't need this dildo. I've got a penis."

Impenetrable silence followed Gaara's statement as Hinata took her time digesting what he had said. When her not-so-genius-mind finally sorted out what he meant, her eyes rounded and she goggled at him.

"Are you inviting me to have…" she trailed off as the missing part of her statement refused to come out of her lips. Struggling to get them to cross the borders of her tongue and lips p-roved to be an exercise in futility and she ended up merely flapping her mouth with nothing coming out.

Gaara raised his eyebrows and thankfully finished her statement for her. "Have sex with you?" He made humping motions in the air as he said this. Given that he was on top of her, Hinata didn't have a hard tie imagining what it would be like to be fucked by Gaara.

"Actually, I'm telling you that I'll be having sex with you," he said casually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:**

From _The Bro Code_ by Barney Stinson:

"Article 86: When a Bro meets a chick he shall endeavor to find out where she fits on the Hot/Crazy Scale before pursuing her."

**One or Two**

**Chapter 3: Confrontations**

**By Boyarina**

Hinata held up two hands in front of her as Gaara advanced.

"W-wait."

"What?" he growled. He quirked his head to the side as understanding dawned in his face. "Do you need to get completely undressed first?"

With a furious shake of her head, Hinata hastily replied, "No! I-I mean, let's take a moment t-to assess our s-situation here."

Gaara grabbed a hold of both her shoulders and bored his eyes into hers. "We are in a motel. You have a sex toy with you. I am in heat. I don't think there is anything more to explore."

Hinata felt bone dry. Panicky. Nervous."I-I don't' think I-I'm ready." Her heart started thumping to the tune_ of _**Shakalaka Boom Boom **when Gaara steered their bodies to the middle of the bed.

"Don't worry. I'll ease you into it," Gaara reassured her solemnly.

The way he said it, Hinata honestly believed that he meant it. Despite this, her hand pushed against his chest, preventing him from coming too close. Gaara fought this resistance by applying the same amount of force equally opposite to that of her hand, all the while arranging both of them in a position that would be advantageous to his interest.

Comfortably parallel now to the bed, Gaara's arms on both of her sides (caged and trappped), her hands blocking him from gaining access (the position of which she will hold until a certain circumstance prevents her to do so), Hinata squirmed.

"I will take off my pants now," Gaara declared.

"N-not that," Hinata blurted out.

"Then, I will take off your—"

"Not that e-either," As Hinata took a quick sharp breath, she pierced a glare at the hands that hovered on top of her chest.

"We would need to wear a lot less clothes to get this done. You know that right?" Deadpan though his voice might be as Gaara said this, his eyes were bright with excitement.

"I'm re-thinking this over." Hinata squirmed once more. She pressed (more like buried) herself into the mattress when Gaara exerted a greater deal of force and successfully lowered himself close enough for her to feel his breath on her face.

_Very nice_, came the unbidden thought to her head.

"This is not like a party that you can post pone Hyuuga-san."

Hinata shrugged, "W-why not?"

Gaara made a sound at the back of his throat and without warning stole a quick nip of her lips.

Maybe it was the suddenness of the attack, probably the pleasant sensation that it brought, or that it was the kiss she had always imagined it would be but Hinata ended up sighing and closing her eyes to relish it.

"Want more?" Gaara smirked.

Hinata's eyes popped open. "N-no." _Maybe_. She winced. "I-I don't know."

Gaara grinned lopsidedly in response. "Your hesitancy to completely decline is a sign that I am making progress here." His optimism gave Hinata goose bumps. However, he did not make any further moves at this point and his expression slowly morphed back to its normal expressionless state.

"I've more or less surmised that you are here, in this place, because of your curiosity to the nature of sex," Gaara said philosophically. Much to Hinata's relief, his attitude now no longer holds that of him wanting to ravage her.

Feeling slightly bit at ease, she dropped her hands to her sides and unconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a habit she developed as a way of stalling the necessity for her to respond (especially when her conscience is forcing her to do. Too late when she realized that this was counter beneficial to her circumstance.

Alarmed, she looked up sharply at Gaara. Her eyes widened little by little, frozen as she waited for him to take advantage of the opening she unintentionally gave him.

It was a moment of truth, a moment of silence. She was anticipating for him to attack and he was keeping tabs on her movements so he can block her escape.

"Well?" Gaara asked.

"W-well what?" Hinata parried back. Half steely, half shaking her voice may have sounded, inside she was experiencing a 7-Richter shake earthquake of trembles.

"You're here for the sex, weren't you?" Blunt. Gone was the side of him where she found logic.

Composing herself and she chose her words carefully, Hinata said, "Yes. B-but not this level."

"To what level then?"

Hinata drew her eyebrows together at the impatience she heard in his tone. "Mostly only to what it would f-feel like."

Gaara scoffed. Without ado, he completely laid himself on top of her. Hinata's breath hitched in her throat but felt no compulsion to struggle.

Maybe she is slowly accepting her fate?

"You want plastic more than the real thing?"

"There shouldn't be an difference…" She wiggled as she started having difficulty taking in enough oxygen with Gaara's weight on top of her.

"There is a difference," Gaara said matter-of-factly.

"With w-what?" Feeling strangled now more than ever, she added, "Can you m-move?"

"Texture, girth and hardness," Gaara listed his rebuttals. In a completely irrelevant trail of thought, he continued in response to her second question. "I can move. Rhythmically, if you want."

Hinata flushed to the roots of her hair. To date, that is the most embarrassing thing she has heard throughout this entire encounter.

"Gaara-san!" she said incredulously. Her admonition did not go by unnoticed as she felt him huff. His chest expanded and contracted in little over a second, signaling his exasperation.

"You know that we are going to do this anyway, right?"

"B-but you s-seemed…" Hinata found no other words and excuses left to say and she sensed Gaara's stern countenance rising in reaction to this.

"Close your eyes, stay still and keep your mouth shut." Gaara commanded harshly.

Hinata swallowed hard as she weighed her options. She's here and here's her chance to do what she intended. The only thing she will lose is her virginity (which essentially will be lost with whichever method she does her experiment). Gaara is probably right in saying the real thing is better. The sole way to find out is go through with this.

Hinata gave a nod to her soon-to-be-sex-partner, sucked up as much air as she can with a male body compressing her lungs and did as she was told

"Relax," Gaara said quietly. "I'll make it fun for you."

His weight unexpectedly lifted off her. Sure, she was apprehensive about the whole deed but she was a little bit more than disappointed about this turn of events.

"You're g-going?" She asked.

Gaara answered her question with a chuckle. Shortly after, he was back on top of her with a lot more of his exposed skin touching hers (i.e. naked).

"I'm not. Your clothes are," Gaara smirked as he said this, which Hinata saw only too clearly as she peered worried through her eyelids.

"A-are you going t-to remove t-them?"

Gaara pursed his lips. "If you are not going to."

Consulting the barely there knowledge that she had about sex before Gaara did anything, Hinata finally came to a decision. "I'll take off my bottoms." She only has on a bra and panties. Ergo, it was a very wise decision for her to remove just her lower undergarment.

Gaara gave her some space to accomplish this. He scrutinized her every movement, eyes gliding from her hip, where she hooked her fingers on the band of her undies, to her feet, where she slid them off.

"There," She said triumphantly, which really was not warranted. Point in case was when Gaara shifted his glance from her legs to her face and appraised her strangely. Caught red-handed doing something dimwitted, Hinata quickly balled up the undergarment in her fist.

"Are you planning to keep that in your hand all throughout we are here?" Gaara commented wryly.

Hinata naturally pure thoughts strayed in a completely wrong direction at this question. Verbatim, her thoughts whispered suggestively, _You can gag me with them_. She quickly banished this with a furious shake of her head, which she assumed Gaara mistook as her response.

"Toss them to the side then," Gaara ordered.

Hinata clutched the panties in her hand tighter. The tone that Gaara employed activated her defense mechanism. Her pliant self started to vanish into transparency as she wavered in her plans of being de-virginized.

"I-I don't think I can d-do this."

Gaara's mouth moved a fraction to the side in what Hinata can only decipher as annoyance.

"You can take charge. Do whatever you want to do with me," he said placatingly to ease her back into the act, most likely.

"I wouldn't even know what to do," Hinata hedged. Her subconscious knows perfectly well that she is delaying and possible getting Gaara frustrated enough to leave her.

"The more that you resist, the more that this can be rough for you," Gaara growled this in warning but then suddenly chuckled lightly. He looked at her from under his lids and breathed out, "Perhaps that is what you are trying to do? You only need to ask."

Hinata squeaked in alarm when Gaara went into all fours, ready to prowl towards her. Instincts told her to bolt, but her mind has a more legitimate argument against this. Like bolting in a barely covered, almost naked form would just mean that she would merely be running around the room. Also, bolting from the only sexual experience that she will ever had with a man doesn't exactly make sense. Lastly, bolting from Gaara, _who is she kidding_?

"Should I wait for you start kicking and screaming?" Gaara, despite his query to begin, started on his own and forcibly got her lying in a prone position. Then, he paused and locked stares with her, his one hand resting on her shoulders.

"I don't p-purposefully hurt people," Hinata pointed out hesitantly.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "What if I rape you?"

**The P.S.**

As I am in the middle of getting in the groove so I can the next chapters to _Sassychan_ and _Ridding Me of You_.

So to answer some of your questions, yes I have not dropped off the Planet Earth. But I would admit however, that I did visit my home planet Hfetgurrysibo. It's out there somewhere, believe it.

I see a lot of hits, but where are the visitors?

It would be great to hear from you. I was reading through some that I've got in the past months and those definitely pushed me to get back to updating again.


End file.
